Espionnage
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Chypre pouvait passer des heures à fixer son magnifique profil... Mais NON, il n'était pas un stalker !


**Bonjour !**

 **Ce texte a déjà été publié dans "Foire à l'OS" mais, suite à une discussion avec le Mongol, j'ai décidé de le publier indépendamment.**

 **Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **-L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Rowling**

 **Hannibal : Carthage / Le garde-chasse est Celte, imaginez Écosse en plus viril~**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par Angelscythe**

* * *

Neoklos regardait Gupta avec attention.

Il jouait avec son chiot sur les rives du lac noir, bavardant avec ses camarades, tout aussi jaune et noir que lui. C'était des couleurs un peu étranges avec son teint olivâtre, mais pas grave. Il restait séduisant malgré tout.

De toute façon, il pouvait tout aussi bien se balader avec la tenue du gardien de chasse qu'il serait à tomber !

L'imaginer en kilt et chemise froissée largement ouverte faillit lui faire saigner du nez. Pas le bon moment. Il était trop visible par n'importe qui de l'école, pas bon pour le Serpentard qu'il était.

Eh oui, à l'étonnement de sa famille, il s'était retrouvé dans le nid à serpents. Mais il le vivait bien. Et puis, au moins, ça lui donnait un alibi pour rester dans des coins sombres à jeter des regards sur un peu n'importe qui, même si c'était généralement la même personne.

Gupta Muhammed Hassan, le fils de la bibliothécaire.

C'était une beauté du désert aux cheveux courts et noirs, aux yeux noirs et profonds, à la peau mate et à l'air réservé. Mais ça, ce n'était que l'avis des profanes qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leurs nez. Qui ne le connaissait pas autant que lui, après tout ce temps passé à l'observer.

Bon, ça faisait carrément stalkeur. Mais c'était pour une bonne cause !

Enfin, la sienne.

Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'il perçut le rire si rare.

Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour apercevoir le visage souriant de Gupta, secoué de son rire bref mais mélodieux.

Un jour, il faudrait qu'il pense à l'enregistrer afin de pouvoir l'écouter indéfiniment…

Cette simple pensée lui mit le rouge aux joues et le troubla. Il était encore plus atteint qu'il ne le pensait. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on disait, non ?

En tout cas, il savait ce qu'on dirait si jamais qui que ce soit était au courant de son attirance. Pas que ça ne le touche vraiment, mais que ça le touche _lui_. Et puis, il serait capable de le rejeter…

Pas sûr que son petit cœur y survive.

Eh oui, Neoklos n'avait que l'apparence d'un Serpentard. Bon évidemment, il avait plus que l'apparence, sinon le Choixpeau ne l'y aurait jamais placé, il était pas fou.

Donc, en dépassant l'attitude guindée et raide, le masque figé et les préceptes de bonne conduite, on pouvait trouver un adolescent avec des rêves, un enthousiasme d'enfant et un crush de gamine.

Bon, surtout un crush de gamine.

Sortant de ses pensées, il avisa Gupta qui s'éloignait, son chiot dans les bras. Et seul. Ses amis restant près du lac noir et parlant entre eux.

C'était sa chance. Ou alors, il pouvait rester dans l'ombre à continuer de le regarder comme il le faisait à cet instant… Dur dilemme.

Il était encore à tergiverser, les yeux dans le vague, lorsque une voix un peu trop proche de sa personne retentit, le surprenant.

-Il y a un problème ?

Aucun doute sur l'identité de cette voix, ce velours au ton bas n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne : Gupta Hassan.

Le destin était une chienne.

-Il y a un problème ? Répéta-t-il, inquiet de l'absence de réponse.

-Euh ? Non non, balbutia-t-il.

Si proche, si proche…

Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, semblant étouffer tout bruit extérieur.

-Hé, vous allez bien ?

Inquiet, Gupta toucha la main de son vis-à-vis et s'étonna de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Serait-ce un début de fièvre ?

Déposant Anubis sur le sol, il tenta d'attirer l'attention du Serpentard, mais peine perdue, il était partit bien loin, bien trop loin pour revenir aussi rapidement.

-Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher un professeur !

Lorsqu'il revint avec le professeur de défense, Neoklos n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours le regard dans le vide.

-Oh, on dirait bien que votre ami est sur répondeur ! S'amusa Hannibal.

Ne relevant pas -c'est quoi un répondeur ?- Gupta resta afin de savoir ce qui allait arriver, inquiet pour ce Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas.

Il l'avait remarqué, quelques mois auparavant, toujours à la traîne, un temps de retard sur les autres, l'air rêveur et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était différent de la norme, de ce qu'il avait pu entendre.

Le professeur tenta de ranimer l'élève d'un sortilège, puis de deux, trois, etc., mais rien n'y faisait, Neoklos restait en état de choc.

-Bon, bah, direction l'infirmerie, hein.

X

-J'ai perdu trois heures de ma vie… déclara Neoklos en reprenant pied.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'une langue râpeuse le débarbouillant joyeusement.

-Anubis, enfin ! Rouspéta son maître. Ce ne sont pas des manières.

-Pas grave, assura l'alité. Mais ça chatouille. Je m'appelle Neoklos Alachia.

-Gupta Hassan.

Ils se serrèrent la main, achevant la présentation.

Neo eut un sourire débile.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


End file.
